In My Dreams, I Feel You
by Nocturnal Siren
Summary: A simple plot that spawned 4000 words!Inspired by the song "T-Shirt". PLEASE READ the warnings and disclaimers page before proceeding to other chapters.Pillar Pair and Lemon ahead.
1. Warnings AND Disclaimer for all chapters

**Story Style:** FanFiction

**Title:** In My Dreams, I Feel You

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

**Rating:** M

**Inspiration:** T-Shirt by Shontelle Layne

**Started:** October 31, 2008

**Completed:** November 4, 2008

**Words (excluding disclaimer): **4,376

**Characters (Nihonggo style):**

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Echizen Ryoma

Seigaku Regulars

w/ the special participation of Atobe Keigo (_**Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!**_)

**Warning about the story:** The story although seemingly a recap of some POT episodes actually suggests Yaoi. If you don't know what that means; minimize this page, open Wikipedia and look it up. Once you understand what it is and if you don't feel any signs of nausea at the thought then by all means, read on.

**Warning about the characters: **Would probably contain graphic, compromising situations involving bishonen minors.

**Warning about the author's style:** Story style is a mix of present time narration and flashback. Plus subtle (well at least I think they are, unless you're paying close attention) nuances tying them together (Think: Déjà Vu). Prepare to get slightly dizzy; getting the urge to pause, every now and then to try and figure out _"what in heck is going on?!"_

So it's either: a) You would want to go back and read again so that you can get that "lost" feeling out of your system, or b) Close this page and move on to another POT fanfiction.

Either way: Only constructive reviews (please take note the usage of the word **reviews** instead of criticisms) are welcome. Please be nice. No flames and don't damn me to hell either just because you think I write poorly. **-_-;** I'm not a professional and I only write for the sheer enjoyment of being able to put down my thoughts into words. **v^_^v**

**Disclaimer:** I *unfortunately* don't own a single thing from Prince of Tennis. I am just one of its many readers/watchers. I mean, c'mon, if I own it I wouldn't be writing a fan-fic about it now would I?! I own the idea and every single word in this story (except for some dialogues that I painstakingly took from the English sub to try and keep its authentic feel) so beware.


	2. In My Dreams, I Feel You First Arc

The locker room has been quiet for some time. It's already a quarter before 6:00 pm. More than an hour since tennis practice ended and almost an hour since the last of the members have left the courts.

The faint rays of the setting sun cast a shadow on the slight form sitting on the bench. The orange glow complimented emerald black hair, as the youngest Seigaku regular stood up to return a blue and white jacket back to its resting place in the pigeon hole. His index finger tracing the name written at the inner corner of the right lapel one last time before he hoisted his tennis bag on his left shoulder as he made his way out the door.

_The ball bounced off the racket; its soft thump creating a loud echo in the sudden silence as it hits the ground. _

_  
__Tezuka's,...no Buchou's sudden announcement still hung in mid-air. No one spoke for a while. No one _**_can_**_. Everyone expected that Buchou would have to make at least a "temporary leave" to make sure that his shoulder completely heals. But to go as far as GERMANY?! It was totally unexpected to say the least._

_  
__There was an almost tangible tension in the air. First there was silence, and then suddenly everyone started talking: like everyone has something to say._

_  
__But out of the 8 regulars present, there are two people who are trying with all their will-power to hold back what they _most _wanted to say. _

Echizen Ryoma sauntered down the sidewalk, mindless of the busy traffic of people around him. Contrary to his cool exterior, his thoughts and feelings are one big jumbled mess.

"Maybe I should've taken up Momo-chan senpai's offer to go out for burgers." He muses to himself. After all, he thought, one should never pass up the chance to eat some good food for free.  
He snaps out of his reverie when he realizes that he has wandered off the road leading to his house and ended up near the Haruno University tennis court.

"Cheh...of all the places to end up in", he mutters.

The court is already dark and empty. He walks towards the fence, grasping it as he peers inside; as if by looking attentively he would actually see somebody there -- an image of a tall, lanky brown-haired Buchou looking directly at him behind rimless glasses.

"Come, Echizen!"

Ryoma could almost hear the Seigaku-Buchou's voice in his mind. It nearly felt real, that his body actually began to respond. He felt his foot stepping forward, to the direction of the imaginary Tezuka when he came to his senses.

He shakes his head violently, saying "I **really** should've gone with Momo-chan senpai!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Fuji-senpai's game just finished. Echizen was a bit surprised when he found Tezuka-Buchou by his side asking him to get his racket. He followed obediently but when they reached the courts he just had to ask._

_"What is it?" he asked. _

_"I need to warm up, and I want you to do it with me." Tezuka stated simply._

_"Cheh...it's rare for you to ask to be warmed up." Echizen retorted. _

_Tezuka ignored him. _

_"You know, if you needed me to comfort you before your big match, you only had to ask." Echizen chided playfully._

_  
__Tezuka just looked at him with the same stony expression, before he allowed his face to relax a little as he let out a small sigh. "Ryoma, please not now. I have to focus." _

_Ryoma pouted adorably, "Cheh, you're no fun." _

_  
__Tezuka gave him one of his rare smiles (at least as rarely seen by the public), "After the game, i'll let you comfort me as you wish." _

_  
__Ryoma tilted his head to one side, assessing his Buchou. "You wanted me to comfort you after the game, Mitsu? It's almost like you're expecting to lose." He said addressing HIS Buchou by his nickname -- which he only uses when they're alone._

_  
__"Of course not, Ryo." Kunimitsu said matter-of-factly. "But I'm sure I'll be sore; given that I'll be playing against Atobe. I'm thinking I could use a bit of comfort in that aspect." he said cheekily. _

Ryoma turns his back, away from the Haruno tennis court, wanting more than ever to reach the safe haven of his room.

_"There it is! Hametsu E No Rondo!" the crowd anticipated in excitement. __  
__It turned out to be a false assumption when Atobe didn't return the lob with a smash. _

_  
__"So, your elbow has completely healed." Atobe said smugly. "That zero-shiki drop you did was perfect. You wouldn't have been able to do that on an injured elbow. I wonder though, how about your shoulders?"_

_  
__Ryoma had to steel himself on the court-side bench as he fought down a stream of insults he wanted to fling at the Hyotei-Buchou. Watching the game unfolding before him, nothing would have pleased him more than to beat that arrogant smirk off Atobe Keigo's face. _

_"This match is going to be bad." Fuji said._

_"You think so too, Fuji?" Inui said._

_  
__Ryoma's eyes followed the ball as it goes from court to court; his sharp eyes following Atobe's returns to Tezuka's hits. He tightened his grip on the sit as he fought to calm his nerves. He's never one to show any nervousness in front of others after all. Yet a trickle of sweat escaped down his temple when he realized that this was going to be a long drawn out match. _

_  
__"Buchou...", he said. "Mitsu", he said in his mind. _

_"What are you doing? Don't take the bait! What are you trying to prove? Are you planning to sacrifice your arm? Your future? Just to become Seigaku's Pillar of Support?! I'm here with you now aren't I? I have agreed to become Seigaku's Pillar of Support for you! There are two of us now. Stop trying to take on the responsibility for the whole team. Please! I can't bear seeing you suffer like this. Enough Mitsu! Enough!!!" Ryoma's mind screamed. _

_At that very instant -- just like in a bad movie -- Tezuka raised his arm to take the last shot that would have sealed Seigaku's victory, when his body suddenly crumpled to the ground. __  
__Acting as one, all the Seigaku Regulars jumped off the bleachers to run towards their fallen Buchou._

_All of them except Ryoma who felt his body go numb from shock and couldn't take a single step forward even if his life depended on it. His face was drained of color, his palms sweating coldly. "Mitsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!" _

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"You were so stupid Mitsu." Ryoma said to no one in particular as he makes his way out of the Haruno University grounds. "If you weren't, we wouldn't be separated now." Tears started forming in his moss-green eyes. As if in response, a loud rumbling came from the sky, he looked up when drops of rain started to wet his face. _Just great_, he thought, and he starts to run.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


	3. In My Dreams, I Feel You Omake

**First Off:** Many thanks to those who already reviewed (and advance thanks to those who will be reviewing). I'm so happy!!! *sniff* *sniff*

SnowLady: I'm glad you didn't get too confused (I think my warning page was more confusing ^_^;)

FallenAngel Sayu: (nocturnal siren reaches out to comfort fellow POT fan) Aww...don't be sad. If it's any consolation, nobody's *bleep*-ing or *bleep* up. Hmm, let me try that one more time. I said no one's gonna *bleep* or *bleep* (.........) WTF?! (Suddenly remembers poor Inui in the Prince of Volleyball ep. [ Sadaharu-chan!!! ] author wails) Oh well, I love the Pillar Pair! ^_^v

POT Fanatics: Gomen minna, if you think that Kunimitsu-chan and Ryoma-chan are slightly OOC. I am the manga-ka (well not really since I'm not drawing anything) of this fanfiction, so I can make them say anything that I want (insert evil laughter). Seriously, let's think of it this way: in the POT series, they show their "public personas". I'm sure you would agree that everyone has something that they only do in private, don't you? (Wholesome thoughts please!) So given that the assumption of the story is that no one is aware of the relationship between Kunimitsu and Ryoma (except maybe Syusuke-chan, he's almost always one step ahead), I tried to keep their normal characters when they are in public, and allowed them to be a bit more different when in private. Specifically in the way they deal with each other. Suffice to say, I allowed them to let their guards down (author was abruptly cut-off from her ramblings when Mitsu-chan pops out of nowhere)

Mitsu-chan: Yamerro, Siren-sama! Yudan Sezu ni Iko!

Nocturnal siren: (sweat-drops) Haihai, Mitsu-chan. Come now, you're up in the next scene. Go do your image training or something. (Mitsu-chan starts a 'staring contest' with the author, author feels unnerved by the Buchou's gaze almost itching to run laps around her condo unit)

Nocturnal siren: Etou...Rii-yoo-maa-chaang!

(Ryo-chan enters pulling the brim of his cap downwards)

Ryo-chan: Ois...

Nocturnal siren: Anou...I leave Mitsu-chan to you, ok? Well, Ja ne! (the two didn't budge) Hayaku! Hayaku!

Ryo-chan: Che...wakarimashitta. (tugs on Mitsu-chan's arm) Buchou, ikimashou.

(Ryo-chan drags Mitsu-chan away)

Mitsu-chan: (his voice fading in the distance) Siren-sama! Onegai, yudan...

Nocturnal siren and Ryo-chan: (chorus) Urusai!!!

Nocturnal siren: (heaves a sigh of relief) Yokatta...

***Tee-hee, I can't resist throwing in that li'l omake. ^_^ I guess lack of sleep and working practically 24/7 can do that to you. Oh well, arigatou gozaimasu for bearing with me, minna. Now on with the REAL story.

_(Readers' Thoughts: Geez..she shouldn't have bothered editing the story if she's just going to insert a stupid skit)_

Nocturnal siren: Hey, I heard that! I have the power to read your minds! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na! (men in white comes in, forcing the author in a straightjacket)

Some-guy-in-a-white-labcoat: The author will be refrained from further editing until she gets at least 6 hours of sleep and a full meal. We will keep her under observation and prohibit her from logging on until she regains her "normal" state of mind (or at least until she can resist the urge of posting weird omakes).

Now, on with the **REAL STORY.**


	4. In My Dreams, I Feel You Second Arc

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
_  
__"Echizen...." the captain called out to him after everyone has left. _

_  
__"Cheh?! Are we back to formalities now, since you've decided to leave?" Echizen huffed as he took out his things from inside the locker. They are the only ones left in the locker room and he can't help but feel irritated that Mitsu-, no, _**_Tezuka,_**_ chose to address him by his last name. _

_"I...Ryo...I'm sorry. I just thought maybe someone else might be here." Tezuka wearily ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the bench. _

_  
__Ryoma didn't reply, he just went back to buttoning his shirt getting ready to leave. _

_"Are you going home?" Tezuka tried to make small talk; knowing how cold and stubborn Ryoma can be especially when he's really annoyed. True to fact, Ryoma still didn't bother to answer. _

_  
__"I'll walk you home." Tezuka offered, not bothering to change out of his tennis jersey when he saw that Ryoma is already putting on his shoes; meaning that Ryoma won't bother waiting for Tezuka. _

_Before Ryoma can avoid him further, Tezuka already grabbed the freshman's tennis bag along with his own and made his way towards the door. Ryoma's brows furrowed in irritation but rather than allowing himself to speak to Tezuka, he decided that it would probably be better to just continue ignoring him. It's not like it's the first time that they walked together without saying anything to each other. _

_The two walked out of the school grounds settling into a companionable silence, when Tezuka spoke first: "Ryoma, I'm sorry. I know you have the right to be angry with me, but please stop acting so childish." _

_"But I am a child, Kunimitsu. I'm only 12 years old. Would you rather I act like you instead?" Ryoma said his voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_"I know you're mad at me." Kunimitsu ignored the biting remarks of his boyfriend. _

_"Oh, so clever of you to notice! Well, it _**_IS _**_Tezuka Kunimitsu after all: Seishun Gakuen's model student and Seigaku's formidable Buchou and Pillar of Support!" _

_Kunimitsu let out a frustrated sigh, he was right in thinking that Ryoma won't let him off the hook that easily. "I know you're mad at me __not __just because I called you 'Echizen' in the locker room." _

_Ryoma was quiet for a minute before he launched into another attack; "Why Mitsu?! I knew you weren't feeling well. I would know more than anyone! I should! And _**_you_**_ should know that I only wanted what's best for you or at least whatever makes you happy; so don't go accusing me of being mad at you for going to Germany! If I knew of that rehab facility, I would've sent you packing there myself." _

_"Would you?" Kunimitsu responded quietly as they continued their slow pace finally reaching the last alley leading to Ryoma's house. _

_Ryoma sighed, "Maybe not. I guess I __am __too selfish to rather have you here with me than millions of miles away." he admitted in a small voice._

_"But that doesn't mean that I don't want you to get better! I just don't know what I'm supposed to do when you're gone. I guess I _**_was _**_being childish, I'm sorry Mitsu." Ryoma reached out his hand to hold Kunimitsu's, his thumb drawing circles on the Buchou's palm._

_They had stopped walking and Kunimitsu being the taller of the two looked down on the smaller boy's bent head, the light from the already setting sun caught in a glow of green and amber. Kunimitsu took Ryoma's chin with his free hand and tilted the boy's face upward so that he can look into those golden-green eyes._

_"Do not worry yourself too much Ryo. I will do my best to get better...soon; so I can return to you once more." _

_Ryoma's moss-green eyes shined like gold with unshed tears. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded mutely. Slowly they bent closer towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft, lingering kiss. He let go of Kunimitsu's hand to entwine his arms around his lover's neck pulling the Buchou towards him, deepening the kiss. The tennis bags dropped on the sidewalk forgotten, as Kunimitsu wrapped his arms around Ryoma drawing him closer, lifting the smaller boy several inches off the ground, desperately seeking the closeness of his warmth, his scent, his wholeness that is only Ryoma. _

_  
As if on cue, fat drops of rain started to fall, effectively dousing their heated fervour. They pulled apart and laughed at the absurdity of the situation, before the light drizzle turned into an unexpected downpour. With no umbrella at hand, Tezuka removed his jacket and shielded Ryoma's face from the rain, ushering the boy back on the street towards the direction of his house.  
_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Tadaima!" Ryoma calls out. He was completely soaked through, and despite the rigorous training that Inui-senpai forces on them, he was almost out of breath by the time he reached the gate. Expecting to hear his cousin Nanako's cheerful "Okaeri Nasai", he was surprised to see no signs of life inside the house.

_Where did everyone go? _

He walks to the kitchen and found a piece of paper tacked on the fridge; he opens it without reading the note and took a glass of milk, before belatedly swiping the note as he closes the refrigerator door.

_Ryoma,_ it was his mother's handwriting. _Nanako-chan and I are going out to shop for some groceries. Your father won't be back until tomorrow. He said he's helping a friend of his manage a store. There's food you can heat in case you get hungry. _

"Cheh..." is all he said as he tucks the note in his pocket. He finishes the glass and placed it on the kitchen counter before going up to his room. Reaching his private haven; he gingerly peels of his wet clothes and wraps himself in a towel before going downstairs to relieve his tired body in a warm bath.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_When they reached the doorstep, Ryoma opened the door and called out: "Tadaima!" But nobody answered. He beckoned to the dripping Buchou to come in. "It's ok", Ryoma assured him. "We need to get you dried off somehow." _

_Ryoma called out again, looking at each room, wondering where everyone went. A welcoming "meowr" was all he heard when he opened his room before Karupin jumps up to him in greeting. Realizing that nobody was home, he then called out to Tezuka: "Mitsu! Come up here and change your clothes." _

_When Kunimitsu came up, he said "Where is everyone, Ryo?"_

_Ryoma just shrugged, "Beats me!" _

_Kunimitsu looked around the room, realizing this is the first time he's been here since he met Ryoma. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he started to move out the door; "Maybe I should go..." he said slowly._

_  
__Ryoma only looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ne, Buchou, are you trying to protect my virtue?!" _

_Seeing the blush that crept up Tezuka's face, he can't help but laugh out loud. __  
__"Awww...you're so conservative, Mitsu. Besides", Ryoma turned to his cabinet and started to rummage for any piece of clothing that might fit the older boy, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for you catching a cold. We _**_are_**_ sending you to Germany to get your shoulders healed after all, but what do we do with you if you get pneumonia instead?!"_

_He produced a green button-down short- sleeved polo from the bottom of the drawers where he mostly keeps the things he rarely use and handed it to Kunimitsu. The captain looked at it questioningly as if to ask "will this really fit me". _

_Ryoma, reading the question in his eyes smirked, "Don't worry it will. It _**_is_**_ mine. But it was a gift from my aunt who's staying in America." He grimaced, "I guess she thought that 12 year old Asians have the same growth spurt as 12 year old Caucasians, so she sent me a shirt that's a couple of sizes too big. So as you can see I've never worn it." _

_Kunimitsu couldn't help but chuckle as he unfolded the shirt. _

_"Would you like to take a bath first? It's downstairs, I'll get it ready for you." Ryoma said even while he's already walking out the door to prepare Tezuka's bath._

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_

Ryoma placed his hand under the faucet testing the water's temperature. He placed the towels, soap and shampoo beside the bathtub where it won't get wet. He suddenly realized that he was humming to himself and he had to smile for behaving so oddly.

Who knew getting caught in the rain can make you act giddy? _He thought to himself. _

_He turned around to call Tezuka, and found himself nose-to-chest with the man himself. "Mitsu!" He blurted in surprise. "Didn't you know it's not nice to creep up on somebody?!" _

_Kunimitsu only looked at him incredulously and said: "I actually thought that I was making enough noise to alert the neighbours. You were the one who's distracted. Haven't you learned, Ryo? Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!" _

_"Mada mada da ne, Buchou", Ryoma countered. He gestured to the bath tub, "Your bath is ready Buchou-sama. Is there any other way that I may be of service?" _

_"Everything looks great, but," Kunimitsu paused looking at him "aren't you going to take a bath? You were caught in the rain too."_

_"I will, after you" Ryoma said impatiently. "So don't take too long."_

_"Maybe you should go first." Kunimitsu said. _

_"Now Mitsu, don't be stubborn. It's all good. I won't get a cold just because of this. Older men are more prone to illness after all." Ryoma teased. _

_"Why you..." Tezuka lunged at Ryoma pretending to be offended by his jibes. But Ryoma was quick and was able to dodge the attack, sending Tezuka straight to the tub full of water. __  
__Tezuka proved to be quicker, though, since he was able to grab ahold of Ryoma just before his body hit the water, thus sending both of them "swimming" in the bath tub. _

_"Ne Mitsu, this bath tub can only accommodate one person you know..." Ryoma said moving around in an attempt to disentangle himself from his boyfriend. __  
__"Then I guess we just have to make the most of it." Kunimitsu teased. _

_The Echizen's bath tub wasn't the most comfortable place for two lithe adolescent males. Being thrown together in such a cramp space, Ryoma ended lying on Kunimitsu's lap, with the latter's leg hooked over the smaller boy's hip putting them in a spooning position. They both stilled when they realized their compromising situation. _

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


	5. In My Dreams, I Feel You Third Arc

The Last Chapter is up ^_^

Per my warning, this story contain Yaoi and Ecchi (i don't want to call it hentai coz, well, that's different). If you only like the story but not **_that_** you can skip all the italicized parts. For lemon lovers however; sorry but I kept it short (need to save some for later y'know hahahaha...) it's not the whole point of the story anyway, it's just the catalyst-going-to-climax part(somehow that word takes a different meaning here ^_^; )

**Minna, domou arigatou gozaimaishita **for reading my story. I really appreciate the time you spent going through the 3 chapters+my silly omake+lengthy warnings and disclaimer page. Hope I don't disappoint you guys (my personal reviews [a.k.a. afterthoughts] is on a link found in my profile in case you want my two-cents, i don't want to rant and rave here and give out spoilers harhar...)

**Update:** 11/10 Since a lot of folks have been _"harassing"_ (hee-hee *wink* *wink*) me with demands of a sequel; i've decided to come out in the open with the answer that: yeah, don't worry I've actually considered doing a sequel for it. And since it seems i'm in no position to decide otherwise then I might as well finish it. =P But in case you're holding out for it -- just so that i don't get your hopes up -- i might not be posting it anytime soon. Maybe a couple of weeks or a month since I want to "re-group" my thoughts first. So please bear with me.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ryoma got out from the tub, water running down in rivulets all over his naked body. He takes a towel and dries off his hair, shaking out the excess as he pats the rest of his body dry. As he leaves the bathroom, he realizes that he is still alone in the house even after almost 30 comforting minutes of attending to his bath. He went up the stairs leading to his room, feeling the cold loneliness creeping up once again.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Ryoma turned, his eyes searching Kunimitsu's brown gaze. He still can't get over how different Mitsu's eyes looked without his glasses. He tried to think of something to say, to make their predicament less awkward but his mind was a blank. Well, blank except for thoughts about how much he wanted to kiss Kunimitsu senseless...among other things._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu is not faring any better himself. His vision -- though not so good without the aid of his glasses -- drank in the sight of his Ryoma; the greenish black hair plastered on his adorable tan face, the pair of golden green neko-like eyes staring back at him looking both innocent and seductive. He can control where his mind and sensibilities lean but his body has other agendas. Staring intently at Ryoma, he couldn't miss the slight tremor that went through the younger boy's body and the slight widening of his already wide eyes._

_"Ryo..." Kunimitsu's deep voice sounded brittle even to his own ears. _

_"Mitsu..." Ryoma's husky voice stopped whatever other words Kunimitsu was about to say. Just two words were spoken, and the next thing they knew their lips were latched hungrily to each other, their hands feverishly exploring the other's body._

_"Mitsu..." Ryoma gasped when he finally pulled away from his lover's addicting lips. "I told you that this bath tub was made to accommodate only one person didn't I?" His voice sounded almost like a purr._

_He slowly stood up on shaky legs, "Let's continue this elsewhere." He led Kunimitsu outside the door, only pausing to get them each a towel so that they don't leave a puddle of water wherever they go; they then went up the stairs leading to Ryoma's room._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Ryoma went to lie on his bed, unmindful of getting his pillows and sheets wet. He stretched out, folding an arm on his forehead as he stares at the ceiling. His eyes strayed towards his alarm clock; it's past 7pm. That means it's past 11:00 AM in Germany.

_I wonder what Mitsu's doing now._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Ryoma laid on the bed unmindful of getting his pillows and sheets wet, pulling Kunimitsu with him. He laced his arms around the older man's neck, as he pulls down the latter's head, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Kunimitsu responded by nibbling on the younger boy's lower lip, sucking on it gently and licking it with the tip of his tongue before doing the same to his upper lip. Ryoma's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his body tremble with desire and anticipation. His hard-on strained painfully against his wet underwear, and he can feel Kunimitsu's under his own set of clothing._

_"I think...we have too many clothes on." Ryoma said as he started unbuttoning Kunimitsu's Seigaku shirt. After finishing the three buttons he helped pull the older boy's shirt off, while proceeding to unbutton his own._

_Kunimitsu's hand grazed Ryoma's flat belly moving towards the boy's waistband, unbuttoning his pants. Ryoma's hands stilled as he finished the 3rd button of his uniform, to look at Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu stared back imploringly, as he lowered the zipper of Ryoma's pants. Almost mechanically Ryoma's fingers went back to unfastening the buttons of his shirt; his eyes still transfixed on Kunimitsu's face._

_Kunimitsu lowered himself to remove Ryoma's pants -- never taking his eyes off his younger lover. After finishing his task, Ryoma hurriedly removed his top -- tossing it on the floor. Bracing himself on his elbows, he lifted his hips to let Kunimitsu completely take off his pants._

_The garment was then tossed aside along with the growing heap of their discarded clothing. Kunimitsu crawled his way back up, planting small kisses on Ryoma's still boxer-covered thighs, bare stomach and chest._

_Delighting at the small moan that escaped his lover's lips, he flicked his tongue over the boy's right nipple before taking it into his mouth. Ryoma tried hard not to squirm as his hormones all but overwhelmed him with passion. Kunimitsu took the other nipple between his fingers, alternately rubbing and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Ryoma's body was in overdrive and losing all cool, he held on to Kunimitsu's head, entangling his fingers in the older boy's silky brown hair as he arched his body towards his Buchou._

_Kunimitsu then moved his lips to the other nipple, tormenting them the same way he did the other, while his left hand took the place of his mouth. His other hand made its way downwards, passing once more over Ryoma's stomach and reaching the waistband of his boxers. He pushed them downwards, freeing the boy's hard member and started stroking it. Ryoma couldn't control the gasp that escaped from his lips when Kunimitsu started stroking his shaft from the base to the head and back, stopping every so often to cup and massage his balls. Ryoma had never experienced anything like this before and being a virgin can only revel at the onslaught of sensations that is assaulting his body._

"Mitsu...." _he gasped "_I.....I....Ooohhhhh...." _Ryoma can only moan out in pleasure, not knowing how to put the utter bliss he's feeling into words._

_"Ssshhh..." Kunimitsu hushed. "You don't have to say anything, koibito." He broke off the ministrations of his lips on Ryoma's chest and moved south to replace the stroking motions of his right hand: his warm, moist mouth enveloping the boy's stiff, heated member._

_Ryoma had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop the scream that almost escaped him when he felt Kunimitsu's tongue gliding on top of his sensitive head. He thought he would just _**_die_**_ in ecstacy. As he felt the warmth starting from deep in his loins, spreading throughout his whole body -- he thought that he would burn from within._

_Kunimitsu took Ryoma's whole shaft in his mouth; sucking it in rhythm with his right hand gently massaging Ryoma's balls, his nipples simultaneously teased by Kunimitsu's left hand. Pleasurable sensations pierced Ryoma from all parts of his body until he felt that he cannot bear it any longer. He screamed in release, as the creamy white fluid burst from him filling his lover's mouth._

_"Mitsu!" He half-screamed, half-moaned._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Mitsuuuuu!!!"

He all but screamed in frustration as he looks at his cellphone.

_No New Messages Received._

The offending device bluntly notified him.

He reminds himself that they already talked about the possibility of days passing by without being able to communicate with each other. What with their hectic schedules; Ryoma and the rest of the team, training in preparation for the Nationals, and Kunimitsu recuperating in Germany.

Ryoma scrolls back to Kunimitsu's last message from three days ago: the one he got the day of his continuation match with Rokkaku's Aoi Kentarou.

_"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou"_ It said.

Ryoma snorts when he remembers first seeing that message.

_Kunimitsu never changes. So long as it has something to do with Seigaku, he will always be my Buchou and me his Kohai_. He thought to himself.

Scrolling down the rest of the message, his eyes softened, knowing the words that followed were all Tezuka Kunimitsu; the man behind the Buchou. The Kunimitsu he loves.

_"Ganbatte, Ryo. Even in Germany, i'll be your pillar of support. Aishiteru, koibito."_

Resigning himself to the fact that he had to wait until their schedule permits them to talk; he took off the towel that's still covering his body and went to his drawers to change for bed. He opened the top drawer and took the green button down short-sleeved polo that was sitting on top of his other clothes and draped it over his body.

_It still smells like you, Mitsu. _Ryoma thought smiling sadly as he buttoned the shirt. The sleeves almost reached his elbows and the hem goes past his thigh, but he has taken to wearing it to bed since the day Kunimitsu returned it after borrowing it that night when they got caught in the rain.

He climbed up the bed once more and curling to his side, he willed himself to sleep.  
Instead, tears came once more unbidden, as Tezuka Kunimitsu's distinctive scent wafted towards his nose. He buried his face inside the oversized polo and wept.


End file.
